


My DMC OC's

by tayredgrave



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Profiles, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: Just a collection of my DMC OC's profiles! I plan on writing stories about them in the near future, and wanted people to kind of get an idea/feel for who they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have each "chapter" feature character's that fall under a certain group. This one features character's who are direct descendants of Sparda (via Dante obv). All art linked to in appearances is drawn by yours truly (me).

**Name:** Duran Redgrave  
 **Full Name:** Durante Antonio Redgrave  
 **Race:** Hybrid (¼ human; ¾ demon)  
 **Birthday:** October 14th  
 **Age:** Varies throughout the story  
 **Orientation:** Bisexual  
 **Occupation:** Devil Hunter

**Appearance**

[x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5b27f8f7fad669c4140f233a08ad0094/tumblr_pqt6aqVygp1ri2pz4o1_500.png) | [x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/466e997e647ab4f849ef59f4727d3156/3e41fe8bc1c36e58-9f/s1280x1920/643b4c149630e61eb8c3f0730bafa0df2a7359a5.png)

**Relationships**

Partner/Wife: Mariam  
Grandparents: Sparda; Eva  
Parents: Dante; Trish  
Aunts and Uncles: Vergil; Nero; Kyrie; Lady  
Siblings: Evelyn  
Children: Damon (adopted); Chloé; Gabriella

 **Personality**  
  
Much like his father, Duran is flippant, has no qualms taunting powerful demons and has a heart of gold underneath that apathetic, serious mask. However, Duran is also rather stubborn, which can lead him to some dangerous situations.  
  
When he was a teenager, he was notably more distant, temperamental and afraid of himself. Rather, he was afraid of hurting those he loved due to his demonic blood and power. He began trying to control himself more – especially his temper – once he started to date Mariam.

**History**

Duran was born two years before the incident at Red Grave City. After his father went with Vergil to destroy the Qliphoth, he was taken care of by Trish, Lady and Nero for a few months before Dante’s return.  
  
One day, when he was 12 years old, Duran’s demonic powers had awakened. He decided to show off his powers to his childhood friend, Mariam, but had no control over the lightning he discovered. Thus, it became unstable.  
  
Responding quickly, Dante pulled Mariam out of danger and got hit by Duran’s lightning instead. Both father and son’s Devil Triggers activated, saving them from the brunt of the lightning. Despite that, Duran still had to be placed into intensive care for some time.

After the incident, Dante and Trish started to teach Duran how to control his powers and channel them into weapons.  
  
By the time he was 19, Duran started to work full time as a Devil Hunter and begun to date Mariam. A few months after he began his work, he suggested to Dante that he should take over the business as his father was getting old and deserved to retire.  
  
It was during this time, as well, that Duran would acquire his first Devil Arm and fully awaken his Devil Trigger. He fought a powerful demon named Perses and was near death when his Devil Trigger awakened, giving him the final edge he needed to come to a draw with the demon. Impressed by Duran’s power, Perses offered his aid to help him cultivate and strengthen it.

A year passed after this incident and Duran became the new owner of Devil May Cry. He decided to move the business close to the town him and Mariam lived in and helped his parents renovate the old office into a bigger home for them.  
  
Two years after the incident with Perses (and a year after he became the new owner of Devil May Cry), Duran found a small demon about to be killed by other demons. He took the small demon in after he saved them and helped them recover. After discovering that the demon had no clue of their identity or life before arriving in the human world, Duran and Mariam decided to take the demon in. They named them Damon.

 **Powers and Abilities**  
  
\- Due to his demon blood, Duran is quite durable, has superhuman strength, speed and quite a bit of endurance. Like most in his family, he can recover from wounds and injuries rather instantaneously and even Devil Trigger, which grants him an increase in his strength – while decreasing his regeneration speed.  
  
\- He has the ability to summon lightning to use to attack, teleport or even empower his weapons.

**Weapons**

_Perses:_ A demonic scythe Duran had received when he was 19. The demon Perses was impressed by Duran’s power when he had Devil Triggered and offered to help him cultivate and strengthen it. Its element is Darkness.

 _Renegade:_ Duran’s trusty sawn-off shotgun. It was made to respond well to his lightning.

 **Other Things to Note**  
  
\- ‘Duran’ is a nickname and Duran’s preferred name. He doesn’t quite like being called Durante.  
  
\- Duran is strongly affected by Holy Water; when doused with it, he experiences a second degree burn and it can take about 2-4 weeks for him to heal properly from it. When an object is covered in Holy Water, he only experiences a first degree burn and it can take about 3-6 days for him to heal.  
  
\- Being burned by Holy Water gravely affects his accelerated healing and makes him heal at a human’s pace.

\- Though most of them have faded, Duran does have a few scars on his shoulders from the incident that occurred when he was twelve.  
  
\- The cross earring on his left ear was made to help contain and control his demonic power. Without it, he goes into a frenzy state and can’t separate friend from foe.  
  
\- Duran’s hair began to gradually get paler after he DT’d at the age of 19. This is because the Sparda blood started to get more dominant in him, causing Duran to show more physical traits of it.

\----

 **Name:** Evelyn Redgrave  
 **Full Name** : Evelyn Eva Redgrave  
 **Race:** Hybrid (¼ human; ¾ demon)  
 **Birthday:** August 22nd  
 **Age:** Varies throughout the story  
 **Orientation:** Lesbian  
 **Occupation:** Gunsmith // Weaponsmith

**Appearance**

[x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3fa4dd89cc7e75cc4eab72c432854c37/9307723b14aa717c-17/s640x960/3b282af209fa59454a5eb310f16bda716e6c88dd.png) (feat. a friend's OC)

**Relationships**

Grandparents: Sparda; Eva  
Parents: Dante; Trish  
Aunts and Uncles: Vergil; Lady; Nero; Kyrie  
Siblings: Duran  
Nieces and Nephews: Damon; Chloé; Gabriella

 **Personality**  
  
Evelyn is a rather kind and open girl, with a lot of sass and sarcasm to boot. Surprisingly, she can be a bit cunning and rash (she may rush into a situation that involves someone she loves, especially if they’re in danger), likely due to her demonic heritage.  
  
 **History**  
  
Evelyn was born three years after Duran. When she was eight years old, she was attacked by demons and likely to have been killed if Dante hadn’t saved her. This was the first time she had seen her father’s devil trigger form, which activated as a mixed protection-intimidation method to fend the demons off.

She began to learn about her demonic heritage more when she was a pre-teen and, by the age of 15, discovered her demonic powers and abilities. Evelyn took interest in trying to learn to control them and begun to study magic and even taking up Devil Hunting in her late teens.  
  
Now, at the age of 19, she defines herself as a witch (particularly a lightning witch) and drawn towards guns and weapons. When she is 33, she has her own gunsmith/weaponsmith business.  
  
 **Powers and Abilities**

\- Due to her demon blood, Evelyn is quite durable, has superhuman strength, speed and quite a bit of endurance. Like most in her family, she can recover from wounds and injuries rather instantaneously and even Devil Trigger, which grants her an increase in her strength – while decreasing her regeneration speed.  
  
\- Much like Duran, Evelyn the ability to summon lightning to use to attack, teleport or even empower her guns.  
  
\- Evelyn can create daggers, knives, swords and other weapons out of lightning.  
  
\- She can craft magical items or perform spells to fend off demons.

 **Weapons**  
  
Evelyn doesn’t own any Devil Arms. She does, however, have a custom-made revolver that is built to work with her magic. She is also equipped with grenades crafted with a hint of holy water - simply to pack a painful punch on demons.  
  
 **Other Things to Note**  
  
\- Much like Duran, Evelyn is strongly affected by Holy Water. When doused with it, she experiences a second degree burn and it can take about 2-4 weeks for her to heal properly from it. When an object is covered in Holy Water, she only experiences a first degree burn and it can take about 3-6 days for him to heal.  
  
\- Being burned by Holy Water gravely affects her accelerated healing and makes him heal at a human’s pace.  
  
\- Despite her weakness to Holy Water, Evelyn still risks in making weapons with it. She can usually be seen wearing gloves when she works with Holy Water.

\- Like Duran, Evelyn’s hair will gradually turn paler (it’ll become a more platinum blonde, however) due to the Sparda blood in her becoming more dominant after her DT fully awakens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "chapter" features character's who, while not direct descendants of Sparda, can still be considered part of the Sparda family due to them being... *gasp* part of the family! All art linked to in appearances is drawn by yours truly (me).

**Name(s):** Damon Lavigne-Redgrave (Male) ; Alexandria Lavigne-Redgrave (Female)  
 **Full Name(s)** : Damon Alexanderia Lavigne-Redgrave ; Alexandria Damon Lavigne-Redgrave  
 **Alternate Name(s):** Damon Redgrave // Damon Lavigne // Alexandria Lavigne // Alexandria Redgrave  
 **Race:** Demon (Incubus/Succubus)  
 **"Birthday":** November 13th  
 **"Age":** 19 (his main story); late 30s-early 40s (Amelia's story)  
 **Gender:** Genderfluid  
 **Orientation:** N/A

**Appearance**

[x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/500b9f1d362c589770936109e32e2098/3e649c28c013fd92-56/s400x600/494f7a3c27abee54e580f072f6ca356b43fbdf11.png) (male) | [x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/22cd582c744d882385708a7db3e80855/bc72bbecdd1bf2fb-aa/s1280x1920/f029e90969085559033a7763fbf3e374931de81f.png) (male; wip) | [x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/73f511fc7268f7e1ba442dfc26deb9f8/1bb4aa350fd5bc76-60/s1280x1920/f1861acc04a0fab7a6c66bb24641958ca6b0ba3a.png) (female)  
  
 **Relationships**  
  
Partner: Ryu Nightrider (friend's OC)  
Great-Grandparents: Sparda; Eva  
Grandparents: Dante; Trish  
Parents: Duran; Mariam  
Siblings: Chloé; Gabriella  
Children: Amelia

 **Personality**  
  
Damon is a kind, gentle demon who is immensely curious, in love with humanity and fiercely protective of those he cares for.   
  
**History**

Originally named Zaelryn (or Zael for short), Damon was born into a clan of incubi and succubi. They were assigned to a succubus named Drenaya, who was meant to mentor them on their nature. She had taken Damon to the human world to both socialize them and have them connect with the humans.

This resulted in Damon growing attached to humanity, and spending much of their time with them. Due to this, the clan decided to exile Damon to the human world, telling the young demon that they should live with their food if they love them so much.

When Damon had entered the human world, they had discovered a human girl being attacked by demons. Damon decided to distract the demons from the girl, only to find themself cornered.

Before the demons could finish Damon off, they were saved by Duran. He took in both the human girl and Damon to help them recover.

When asked for their name, Damon said they didn't have one. He had been exiled by his family, so why keep his name. Due to their instinct on saving the young, human girl, Duran and Mariam decided to name them 'Damon'. 

After their recovery, Damon was adopted by Duran and Mariam. They then tried their hardest to appear like a child of theirs, choosing a masculine appearance and pronouns as their default.

 **Powers and Abilities**  
  
 _Shapeshifting_ – Damon has the ability to shapeshift. He can transform into any living being he wishes to.  
  
 _Illusionary Magic_ – Damon can create illusions to cause his targets to see, hear, touch, smell, or taste things that don’t exist or to perceive things differently from how they actually appear. He can also create weapons from illusions and make them physically real.  
  
 _Seal Magic_ – Damon is proficient with creating and destroying seals, wards and binding others. Shapeshifting and this were the first things Damon discovered he could do.

 **Other Things to Note**  
  
\- Because of his ability to shapeshift and the fact he is a demon, Damon himself identifies as genderfluid and cannot put a label onto his own sexual orientation – he loves who he loves.  
  
\- Due to being a full demon, Holy Water can very well kill him or severely burn him, if he manages to survive. Because of that weakness, he has built wards around himself to protect himself from Holy Water. These wards take the brunt of the damage and if a drop gets past them, it’ll only mildly irritate him.  
  
\- Male, female and gender-neutral pronouns (such as they) can be used to refer to Damon.

\----

_**Note:** This bio is based on her RP verse, but I do still plan on writing about Amelia and I probably will reference some stuff in this, so I decided to keep it how it is! _

**Name:** Amelia Redgrave-Nightrider  
 **Alternate Names:** Amelia Nightrider; Amelia Redgrave  
 **Race:** Hybrid (½ human; ½ demon)  
 **Birthday:** March 21st  
 **Age:** Varies  
 **Gender:** Not Specified, but does prefer female pronouns and dressing feminine.  
 **Orientation:** N/A  
 **Occupation:** Student; Devil Hunter; Witch

**Appearance**

[x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f47f5d53c574f1c6c94ec91e7b03ec24/tumblr_pshp0sgGZO1uvh15s_1280.jpg) (15/16) | [x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b44e5e228735ae1a625137dad692f342/05aab030310016a6-fe/s500x750/0bd49948be00258b3c2e60c1476ae51cd3935a40.jpg) (18/19) | [x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8c96233d75a97d6bc842ecaa8ee5d0d3/dbdb32e753b101ef-4a/s1280x1920/c3f455d30e3117f6f6ec5a10d7cad128fa0d19d8.png) (Adult)

**Relationships**

Grandparents: Duran; Mariam  
Parents: Ryu; Damon

**Personality**

Amelia appears to be quite outgoing and friendly on the surface, but that persona is a coping mechanism for the fear she feels on a daily basis, due to Charles - Ryu's family demon - constantly harassing her.

She has a much stronger will than she believes, as she has yet to give in to Charles demands.  
  
 **History**

Amelia had a normal childhood - well, as normal as a childhood could get when one can see ghosts and the like at a young age. Her other father, Ryu, had to teach her how to control it, as well as how to tell them to leave.

When she was in her early teens, she met the demon Charles and he threatened to hurt those she loved if she told anyone about him. Eventually, Ryu had caught on, and Amelia was forced to make a decision as to whether she should obey Charles or tell her father of her problem.

She chose to tell Ryu. 

In retaliation, and to prove his threats weren't empty, Charles initiated a demon attack on her friends. Amelia managed to get them all to safety and found herself cornered by a large group of demons.

She tried her best to fend them off, but one fatally injured her in her blind spot. This awakened her Devil Trigger. The surge from this awakening decimated the remaining demons.

When she was found by her parents, she was surrounded by the corpses of demons. After she fully healed, Amelia started to look into creating protection wards, charms and more to keep Charles at bay.

**Powers and Abilities**

_Shapeshifting_ – Much like Damon, Amelia has the ability to shapeshift. Generally, she can transform into any living being she wishes to but it can exhaust her as well, due to her human blood. Usually she uses this ability to change her hair color at a whim or for limited disguise (up to an hour). Transforming into animals are a 'last resort' sort of thing.

 _Illusionary Magic_ – Amelia can create illusions to cause her targets to see, hear, touch, smell, or taste things that don’t exist or to perceive things differently from how they actually appear.

 _Devil Trigger_ – Like most of the Sparda family, Amelia has the ability to Devil Trigger. This grants her an increase in her strength and magical ability, but slows her regeneration speed.

\- Due to her demon blood, Amelia is quite durable, has superhuman strength, speed and quite a bit of endurance. 

\- Alongside demons, Amelia can also see ghosts and spirits.

**Other Things to Note**

\- Amelia was taught some necromancy and sealing magic, though she's not proficient at either of them currently.

\- Due to being both half-human and half-demon, Amelia isn't affected by Holy Water much like her grandfather, Duran. At worst, it simply irritates her or gives her an allergic reaction.

\- She wears a butterfly necklace.

\- Amelia is a bit of a pickpocketer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** Mariam Lavigne  
 **Full Name:** Mariam Rose Lavigne   
**Race:** Human   
**Age:** Varies throughout the story  
Birthday:  
 **Orientation:** N/A  
 **Occupation:** Devil Hunter; Therapist (specializes with those affected by demons).

**Appearance**

[x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4e8186610add794e1bc3d7ccad8db224/fa058fd613b195c4-dc/s1280x1920/dce2f2d51a2d75da8a616cb1d01198385904a065.png)  
  
 **Relationships**   
  
Partner/Husband: Duran   
Parents: Adrien; Renée; Dante; Trish   
Friends: Myra; Tom   
Siblings: Aaron; Felicity; Evelyn (sister-in-law)   
Children: Damon; Chloé; Gabriella; Ryu (son-in-law)   
Grandchildren: Amelia

 **Personality**   
  
Mariam is compassionate and supportive of others, but this can quickly change if you hurt her friends or family. She will lose sympathy once she loses respect for you.   
  
She is quite hard-headed and stubborn, going out on jobs or other risky endeavors without hearing others concerns. However, this doesn’t seem to stop her from being frustrated when others don’t hear hers and she is working on hearing their’s more.   
  
This hard-headed and stubbornness also hints towards an independent and feisty streak. Mariam will put you in your place if she feels inclined to and she won’t take kindly to being told what to do.

 **History**  
  
Mariam was born two years before the incident at Red Grave City to Adrien, a regular private investigator who sometimes got himself involved with the underworld business, and Renée, a witch who works with a pharmaceutical company in the city. They were the few survivors of the Qliphoth incident, and Adrien became a Devil Hunter to keep Mariam, her siblings and mother safe. Renée kept their temporary home warded the best she could and kept a stock on their supplies and food.

Once the Qliphoth was destroyed, they tried to move back to Red Grave but found the city unfit to raise their family in anymore. As they moved around, looking for places to live, they settled down at Capulet City. This is where Mariam, at 4 years old, could call her home. She met Duran a year later.

When Mariam was 12, Duran’s demonic powers had awakened. She was pulled out of danger from Dante when they went haywire and ran to Trish in a panic. When they both came down, Dante was holding a sparking Duran, relatively unscathed from the incident (aside from a few burns). A few months after this, her parents would begin teaching her ways to protect herself. Her father would teach her how to fight and protect herself from demons, while her mother would teach her some wards and on-the-fly protection magic.  
  
When she turned 19, her and Duran begun dating. She witnessed the fight between him and Perses and his Devil Trigger awakening. This incident was the start to her seeing how dangerous Devil Hunting truly was – the kicker only occurring a year later when he father gotten critically injured on a job. This caused her to quit Devil Hunting and, out of fear and what she witnessed a year prior, tried to persuade Duran into quitting the business as well.

It didn’t go well. After much discussion and arguing, she allowed Duran to continue Devil Hunting. Two years later, he would come home with a small demon and they adopted it and named them Damon.

**Powers and Abilities**

Despite having witch blood, Mariam doesn't have significant powers. However, she can sense the presence of demon's (including Duran's) and has some knowledge on wards and other protective magic. In addition, due to her mother's history with pharmaceuticals, Mariam has some knowledge on medicine.

**Weapons**

Mariam carries a few daggers, guns and sometimes grenades around to deal with demons.


End file.
